Guys and Girls
by TK's Angel
Summary: TAKARI TK and Kari have an entire summer together to work their feelings out, but will they be able to with all the jealousy and chaos going around them? last chapter is up
1. Here we Go

TKA: Lets see, Biyomon, could you please?

Biyomon: I don't want to

TKA: Common, what do I pay you for?

Biyomon: You don't

TKA: Oh yeah, but still

Biyomon: Nope

TKA: No wonder the producers never let you go Mega

Biyomon: Hey!!!!

TKA: What the? Ahh!!

TK:Well since she is too busy escaping an attack from Biyomon, I guess I'll do it 

Kari: It's the first time she posts a fic, so don't be too harsh, oh yeah, and it's a Takari so if you don't like it, this fic really isn't for you. 

TK: What's a Takari??

Kari: Its you and me silly

TK: so??

Kari: As a couple

TK: (blushing) Oh….(He faints)

Kari: Oh, and obviously she doesn't own Digimon, actually she doesn't own anything. 

TKA: Stupid bird…….

**Guys and Girls part 1:**

**"Here we go"**

So, here's the setting, its been 5 yrs after 02, Kari and TK were working for the summer as counselors at a summer camp called Crest Hill, ironic huh?? Weird enough they took this offer because they liked the name of the camp. TK loved the idea of working with little kids and Kari was just as thrilled as he was. They had really wanted to work at their old summer camp but it had been closed after a mysterious monster had attacked it.

It was now about 6 in the morning and Kari was waiting outside her apartment with all her bags, they would be working at the camp for 6 weeks till the summer was over. In less than a minute a black Mitsubishi Montero screeched through the hard, gray pavement.

"Wow, TK I'm impressed, nice wheels" Kari noted as she opened the passenger door to the jeep.

"Yeah well, I don't think it would have been a good idea to bring a convertible with all the stuff you are bringing" 

"Hey! Its only like.."

"4 suitcases, 2 duffel bags, 3 make up kits and 4 other who knows what…." TK finished for her as he got out of the jeep and counted all of her stuff. 

"You can never be to ready, besides after what happened 9 years ago to you guys, I am not taking my chances"

TK smirked at her. "Well, guess you're right, must be a girl thing" 

He knew this would really strike a cord in her nerve, he wasn't chauvinist or anything but he still liked to play a joke on her. Surely enough his goal was fulfilled. Kari was fuming red, but not with anger, but more like half shock and half a deadly look. TK jokingly shielded himself from the forth-coming 'attack'.

"Oh no! Save me from the mean warrior girl, she'll kill me! Help" He squeaked in a childish sarcastic voice. "Oh my, whatever will I do, Super Shrimp Girl is going to hurt me!!"

Kari just opened her mouth and let out a half grin. "Why you little…I'm not that short!!

Kari jumped at him and they both landed on the floor, in the hysterical fit of laughter they both managed to roll over in the grass with Kari landing on top. They both continued laughing till they heard a voice coming from behind. 

"Excuse me"

They both recognized the voice, it couldn't be, please oh god, it couldn't be, they both thought as Kari got up and helped TK up also. They turned around to see the inevitable answer to their thoughts. 

"Hey Davis, how's it going?"

"Great TJ, what are you and Kari doing?"

"Wait a second, weren't you and my brother going to be teaching at a soccer camp this summer"

"Nah, he totally convinced me to give Sora my spot, she's still pretty good at it"

TK noticed him holding two big duffel bags, one on each hand.

"What's that for Davis??"

"Oh this?" He said as he took both of them, and before TK could say anything he placed them on the back of his car. "I just thought since you two are already going up there, you wouldn't mind the company, and besides, they had just one more opening left"

Davis had grown out of his crush on Kari, she was a sweet girl and all but he just liked to play the field than to be stuck with just one person. But nonetheless Davis and TK's rivalry had grown more too. They competed in everything from Soccer, to Basketball to even a burping contest. In seemed that every little activity would spark a contest between the both of them. TK didn't hate Davis, and Davis didn't hate TK, it was just as Kari put it "Their way of communicating"

"So, lets go you guys" Davis helped TK put Kari's stuff in the trunk and they all got in the car. TK sat in the front and before Kari could do anything Davis sat beside him. 

"Davis!! What the.."

"No problem, I'll just take the back seat"

"Thanks Kari" Davis put his seatbelt on closed the door. "Lets go!"

TK growled under his breath as he started the engine. This was going to be a very long trip. And everything was just about to get more interesting.

" 500 bottles of beer on the wall…." It was a 2 hr ride and Davis planned to make the most of it. He kept on singing. Yup, it was going to be indeed a very interesting ride.

** **

**2 and half hours later**

** **

# "You knock one down pass it around, 117 bottles of beer on the wall"

"Ok Davis we're here, you can stop now"

"Common it was just getting good, and besides if you wouldn't of stopped for gas I wouldn't have forgotten what number I left on and wouldn't of had to start all over again"

TK sighed as he looked over the car mirror despite Davis' out-of-tune singing she still managed to fall asleep. She looked so quiet and peaceful; he just didn't have the heart to wake her up.

"Yo Kari we're here so" He was interrupted as TK put his hand on Davis' mouth.

"Don't wake her up, she didn't sleep well yesterday"

Davis followed orders and stepped outside, the mountain air smelled rich and the wet grass under his feet were shining with little crystal droplets. Soon other camp counselors came; two guys and three girls came up to him and greeted their hellos. One girl spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Rachel and these are my friends "

"Holly" she pointed to a short, blond curly haired girl who waved at him.

"Samantha" pointing to a girl with chestnut-brown hair and gorgeous green eyes.

The girl came up to him and shook his hand "But you can call me Sam" Davis almost had to wipe off the drool from his lips.

"Charlie" He had dark black bangs that fell over his glasses. Davis could see his sapphire blue eyes shining; he looked like a friendly guy.

"And last but not least Seth, he's Holly's brother" He did look a bit like her, he also had blond hair, but his was cut very short. Unlike Holly he had dark brown eyes, which almost contradicted his sister light brown ones.

"Hey, who's that over there" Rachel noticed TK unloading the luggage; he had seemed oblivious to the whole scene. She walked up to him and gave him a huge smile. She had brown hair, a few shades darker than Kari's he noted and one of the most unbelievable set of blue-green eyes he had ever seen.

"Hey, I'm Rachel, I'm a counselor here, and you are?"

"Takeru, but you can call me TK."

"That's a nice name" She then looked inside the car after TK finished unloading everything. "And who's that, your girlfriend" She asked with an almost hint of jealousy. 

TK blushed, "Oh, her, no, she's my best friend, her name is Kari" TK stared at the sleeping figure almost in awe as he finished.

"That's nice"

"Hey" Holly spoke up " you guys need some help?"

"Sure, thanks a million" TK said with a genuine smile. "That would be great"

All of their newfound comrades took two or three bags or suitcases in their hands. The girls cabin was just about a quarter of a mile form the boys'. They all took off on their own way. Davis followed the guys and TK was left with Kari. He still didn't want to wake her.

"There's only one thing to do" He lifted Kari effortlessly up in his arms and managed to close the jeep. He took of on the same trail he saw the girls taking. In about 15 minutes he arrived to his destination. He looked at an empty bed were he noticed her things had been placed near by.

"Oh, we set up that bed for her" Samantha pointed.

"Ok" he placed her on the bed and almost as a reaction Kari's eyes fluttered open when she didn't feel his strong arms around her.

"TK, where am I"

"Don't worry, we are at the camp already" He kneeled down to face her eyes

"Oh, did I sleep that much?"

"Like a rock"

She pushed him over and he fell with a loud thud on the floor.

"Next time I'll just leave you in the car, maybe I'll be lucky and a bear will get you"

Kari stuck out her tongue, and he replied with the same childish action.He stood up and gave her a hug.

"I gotta go, I don't want the head counselor to catch me, I heard the he is a real pain in the a.."

He stopped as he heard a slight cough. He turned around to see a tall dark figure looking at him, it did not look happy.

"What are you doing in the girls' counselor cabin"?

"It's the girls cabin, gee, I just thought they needed a haircut"

All the girls repressed a chuckle.

"You think you are so funny, huh pretty boy?"

"Well I wouldn't call myself Jerry Seinfeld but…"

"Silence, did I give you orders to speak!! Get out of the girls cabin now soldier. I'm, gonna count till 10 and you better be out that door before I deck you"

"Sir, yes sir" He mocked a military stance and ran out the door.

"As for all of you ladies, if I catch one more boy in here all of you will be suspended"

He stepped out the door and slammed it on his way. The girls were still a bit shocked, but they still rolled over laughing. Then Rachel stood up and went over to Kari. 

"So, you're Kari, welcome to camp, I'm Rachel Arisawa. You're a friend of the cute guy right?"

She did not need to know rocket science to know whom Rachel was talking about. Heck, cute was a huge understatement. Then again, Kari remained non-chalant to the question.

"Who?"

"You know; TK"

"Oh" Of course she knew it was him "Yeah, we goy way back, almost ten years."

"So, he's single? What about he one with goggles, what's his story?" Sam asked from her bed. They all turned to look at her. "What?!, I want to know!!"

"Yeah Davis, he's my friend too, but we don't go that way back, and yup, he is totally at single-ville" She toyed with the idea of playing matchmaker for Davis, oh yeah, it was definitely something she would go for.

"And TK too?" Rachel seemed very interested in TK, too interested. Kari felt a cold chill go through her spine, she hesitated to answer.

"Yeah"

"So what's stopping him?"

"I don't know, he's dated a lot, and he even had a girlfriend for a while, but other than that he's not too interested I guess" 

Kari remembered perfectly, TK did have a girlfriend about 2 years ago. They lasted about 7 months together, but they broke up after an argument. Kari still felt a bit guilty because of that. She had gotten sick with pneumonia and TK had never left her side, apparently his girlfriend had gotten very angry at the fact that he spent more time with Kari than her.

Kari still noticed the little smile that spread over Rachel's face, she didn't like it at all.

"Wait a second I still don't know your names"

"I'm Samantha Hidenochi and she's Holly Ito" 

"Cool, well like you all now I'm Hikari Takaishi er.. I mean Kamiya, Hikari Kamiya, but you can call me Kari"

"So, is it Takaishi or Kamiya?"

"I wish Takaishi" She muttered under her breath

"Huh?"

"Kamiya, definitely Kamiya"

"About TK, you know, I think I should ask him out on a date, well I mean if that is okay with you Kari"

Well that's it for part 1, if you kept reading this far, god bless you. Thanks for reading, seriously, I'm a new author and all and I got to say I'm kind of nervous here. Well if you can go ahead and write a review, don't worry, I except flames as long as they are constructive; my only goal here is to grow more as a "writer"

Well, Ja ne:

TK's Angel


	2. All's fair in Love and War

TKA: Well, part 2 finally!!

Gabumon: Great, it took you long enough

TKA: *glares at Gabumon*

TKA: Watch it Fido, you saw what happened to the bird…

Gabumon: Hah, like I am scared

Biyomon: What happened to the bird??

TKA: What are you doing here, no!! *Runs away*

Biyomon:???

Izzy: I believe she developed some sort of Bird-Phobia

Biyomon: *snicker*

Gabumon: Anyway, on with the story

Biyomon: That's it run away!!

Izzy: Prodigious!!!

**Guys and Girls part 2**

**"All's fair in love and war"**

** **

"Huh??" Kari did not seem very pleased with the question. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, if its ok if I asked him out on a date" 

"By all means, TK could use that little love spark in him" She was outraged at herself. What the hell was she doing?? Love Spark?? What kind of stupid, corny comment was that? Good one Kari, lead her right to him…

"Hey!" Kari snapped out of her thoughts

"What? Is something wrong?" She looked right at Sam with a weird look.

"You looked sort of spaced out there for a second, are you ok? Is this about that TK guy?" That's it, she read her like a book, and the other girls didn't seem too interested in the subject. Kari shook her head.

"You know, I'm starving, lets go to the mess hall and see if there is anything good over there" Rachel's comment was rapidly agreed, They all fixed their things and went outside.

"Great day for a picnic huh girls?" Charlie waved at them as he and the guys came around the corner. 

"We were just on our way to the mess hall, would you ladies be interested in joining us?" TK mockingly said to them. Rachel went to him and locked her arm with his. "Would you be a kind gentleman and lead the way sir?" TK responded and started walking, the others following a close pace.

Kari was boiling, 'How dare she?!' That's it, she would just have to talk to Rachel, 'this means war'. "Hey TK wait up!!" As she called to him he stopped and waited till she went by his side, to his surprise Kari locked her arm with his too. He was surprised, of course! Did he like it? Oh yeah…

They made their way to the lunchroom, appropriately labeled "Mess Hall". They found a table near the window. The view outside was amazing.

"I can't wait to go outside, I'll show those kids the time of their life!" Davis was overly excited about the idea of playing soccer with younger children. He would make a really good teacher too. TK on the other hand was more interested in just spending time with the kids, basketball was definitely his road. 

The others kept talking about such other nonsense. Much to Davis' dissapointment the soccer field had been closed for the summer and he would have to lead basketball alongside TK.

"Don't worry blondie, the savior man, Davis has come to rescue the kids from basketball hell with you"

"Look, who's talking Goggle boy, you couldn't dunk even if you had a ladder with you"

Another one had started, for right now it was just good to step aside and watch, and ofcourse laugh at the two as they kept throwing comebacks at each other. It was put to an end as Kari; the all might expert, yelled Ice Cream, which got Davis' attention.

"Works every time Davis" He grumbled as he sat down.

"Lets face it she knows us like the palm of her hand TD.

"You're right Davey"

"Stop it Gilligan"

"Dav-a"

"That's it, you're gonna get it" But he was stopped as Samantha threw cold drinking water at his face as he tried to jump over.

"Too bad Da-na" 

"Ok that's enough out of both of you" TK and Davis just laughed at the scolding, it was fun…

" Changing the subject…what time do the little munckins get here?"

"They will be here tomorrow, like at noon, we just have to get set up and all that" Seth was called the camp expert; he had served as a counselor here in previous years. As they all talked they didn't notice someone looking over their heads.

"Excuse me, all of you have exceeded the eating time limit, go outside and help your peers, get ready!!"

"But we hardly touched our food!" Davis complained

"Are you arguing with me Motomiya? Go out and get ready, all of you!"

"Chill Mr. Arisawa were going" Mr. Arisawa, aka the bull, snickered as they all headed to the door.

"Wait a second, hey Rachel, you wouldn't by any chance know The Bull, would you?"

"Its not something I'm proud of Holly, Uncle Wilbur isn't exactly the family pride"

"Uncle Wilbur??" Davis laughed and they all quickly joined in. They met up with the rest of the counselors outside.

"Hey we need help setting up that banner over there, could you guys give us a hand!" A boy yelled. Kari grabbed TK's hand at light speed, she saw Rachel humph as she reacted.

"Lets go TK, you can help me out"

"Hey, you know, you could use a 3 help" Rachel was not about to give up too easily, she saw Kari's expression, she had the same one. Rachel didn't even wait for an answer and went ahead of them.

As they started to set up an idea popped into Rachel's head. "Hey Teekie, could you please help me get up here" Kari squirmed at the little pet name, but being the nice guy TK was he just shrugged and went along with it. She would just have to start dropping stronger hints.

**Some time later…**

Kari walked back fuming into the cabin. It was all to clear for her; she didn't like Rachel at all. She didn't like how much she kept flirting with TK, how she kept giggling and tickling him. Oh and how could she forget, how she "accidentally" dropped the container with the paint in it on her!!!. This girl liked to play hard, but for him it was worth it. She would just have to fight fire with fire…

After getting ready and cleaning up she headed to the outdoor picnic table with the others. All the counselors were offered the "beginners buffet". Basically a lot of pizza and coke. Surely she was there, all her friends were. She was disgusted as she saw her clinging to him, probably cutting the circulation off his arm.

She was just in time to hear their conversation, it seemed amusing enough, as they were all laughing. She could hear their giggling and hysterical laughter but for some reason all she thought about was HER stupid, annoying laugh. She sounds like a horse, she noted to herself

TK was begging to worry about her, she seemed a little distant form the others, and from the look on her face he could tell she was troubled by something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it put she had not really been happy today. He hated seeing her like this, but what could he do??

"Hey Kari grab a seat before Davis eats it all!!" She couldn't help but smile at TK.

"You're a riot TA, a real funny man"

"Been hearing that a lot lately, it must be true"

Kari sat beside Davis, sure enough she would have to react fast or the food would be gone in a second. The other guys besides TK and Davis had left the table, they called TK over.

"Hey what about me" Davis managed to say in between mouth fills of pepperoni.

"Yeah sure, later"

"So, you guys wanted to talk to me?"

Seth looked over to Charlie with an expectant look. He looked as if he was going to tell him he had 24 hrs to live. Charlie put his hand on TK's shoulder.

"Well Takaishi it seems like you have been chosen" Now he was really confused, what were they talking about.

"Is this some kind of joke guys??" 

"Well you see" Seth started "Every year since I can remember, I've been here for 4 years already, a wild creature also known as the The Bull's niece stalks her prey"

"This year she has picked you TK" Charlie looked half amused

"And this year she has gotten a little more vicious"

"Watch out, Rachel's got a really nasty way of getting things done.." 

TK just looked at them mockingly "I knew you guys were crazy, but this is just insane"

"That's what they all said, their last words.."

This time Charlie and Seth just started laughing hysterically, TK couldn't help but laugh too, he's heard really weird things about the people at camp but this was by far the weirdest. Rachel was just a sweet girl, and besides he had something or someone else in mind already.

"Really boy, watch yourself that niece o' mine is one tough cookie" The Bull, the camps Chief Counselor was standing right behind him giving him a pat in the back and a thumbs up. He later left and the guys bursted into laughter before heading back to the table.

"Goodbye Mr. Takeru Arisawa, yup I can see the bright wedding bells now"

"Here comes the groom, dragged by the bull," Seth sang in tune to the wedding march. 

TK followed suit to the table, surprisingly enough there was still food left.

"Where's Davis??"

"Getting some Pepto Bismol"

Kari looked distracted for a second as she stared into the sky. Rachel was looking gleemingly happy.

"Hey Teekie, could you come with me to get some more firewood for that big burnout tonight??"

"Well" he didn't want to leave Kari like this " I guess so, but what about.."

"Great, lets go!! " He wasn't even allowed to finish the sentence as he felt himself being dragged on by the girl, he sighed, this was definitely confusing.

Kari was angered beyond belief "I can't believe I lost at a stupid coin toss" 

Meanwhile "Hey Rachel, where are we going, all the good wood is over there" 

"Oh, we could just go get that later, right now I want you to come with me for a sec"

That's another to be continued for now, if you guys liked it I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I really wanna thank SpeedyGP for his help, this would not be here if it wasn't for him, and Lace 123, thank you for the amazing support. And for all of you who bothered with reviewing, boy you really know how to keep a person happy don't you??? Well I sound like an Oscar winner, ok; I'll shut up now…

See ya!!

TK's Angel


	3. Admit nothing, deny everything..

Patamon: I'm not telling you anymore, get out here!!

TKA: They'll kill me, I swear!!

Patamon: You are so overdramatic

Gatomon: Yeah you coward, I dare you…

TKA: You wouldn't…

Gatomon: Double dare you!

TKA: Stop it!

Patamon: Go Gatomon!

Gatomon: Triple dare!!!

TKA: Oh fine, I'm here, now before you start throwing old fruit…

Patamon:…….

TKA: Put the rotten tomato down piggy……

TKA: For keeping some of you guys waiting so long, I'm so sorry!!

Gatomon: And lazy….

Patamon: And childish…

TKA: They get the point!!

Gatomon: Well then don't get grounded next time!!

Patamon: Ha!! You were grounded???

TKA: I give up…..lets go……

**Splat!! **

TKA: I told you to cut it out Patamon!!! 

Patamon: It wasn't me!!!

TKA: Then who threw it at me???

Biyomon: *snicker* 

TKA: Biyomon!!!!!

Gatomon: This is hopeless……

**Guys and Girls part 3**

**"Admit nothing, deny everything and make counter accusations"**

"Hey Rachel, were are we going, common tell me!!!"TK protested all the way. Seth and Charlie's warnings were starting to get to him now. What in the world was she up to? 

"Don't be so impatient TK, look, we're here!"

Rachel took her hands off his eyes, but not even she was expecting what happened next. A million thoughts came to mind, how? when?, why?, and whoa!!

# Some minutes later

"Remember, not a word to anybody, ok Rachel?"

"Oh, common you have to let me tell someone!!!"

"That wouldn't be good"

"Common, please, pretty please!!"She flashed him her famous smile, but not even that would get to him. He looked at her with serious eyes and a slightly stronger tone "No".

"But why?"

"What would people think about it?!"Realization hit him hard "What would Kari think about it?"

"Oh fine, but you care too much…" Its true, he was guilty as charged.

Samantha caught them coming, and her attitude suddenly got non-chalant. "So, where have you two been?"

Rachel was about to answer until she saw Kari's glare at TK, things were really getting interesting now. "Well, me and TK have been doing…..you know, stuff"

TK was shocked "What?!"Rachel whispered, "You want to tell them what's really going on?"He gulped and backed down "I guess not.."

He looked at Kari with pleading eyes, but she was too busy mumbling silent death threats at Rachel. He turned to see Seth and Charlie who just looked back at him barely containing their laughter, they failed miserably. He was too tired to deal with this tonight.

"You guys, I'm just going to hit the sack early tonight, I'll catch you tomorrow, good night"

This had caught Kari's attention, she was intrigued, to say the least, at why he was acting so strange all of a sudden. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah Kari, I'm fine, thanks" He shot one last smile at her before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Hey Rachel can I talk to you?"

"Sure Kari, what's up?" She acted so innocently too!!

"Can we talk privately?"

"You don't trust our friends?"

"Lets go now Arisawa!!" Kari herself was amazed at her own action; she had grabbed Rachel by her shoulders and pushed her violently ahead. They reached a little clearing near the main cabin.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Yes you do, what in the world did you do to TK?!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Cut the crap Rachel!!"

"Hey, nothing is coming out of my mouth"

She gave up, obviously she wasn't dealing with any normal girl, and this one would really give her a sore.

"I'll find out you know…"

"Well then why don't you Kamiya? Why not ask your sweet Teekie huh?" That's exactly what she was going to do; he would never keep anything from her.

"I guess I will, Arisawa…" She spoke to her in the exact hissing tone her adversary had just used.

"Don't get too cocky" And with that said she left; also leaving behind a furious Kari.

# The next day

** **

"Hey, have any of you guys seen TK or Davis around, I can't find them anywhere!" Kari protested

"Nope, not since this morning, they woke up really early" Charlie was a little surprised himself

"Davis, early??? Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Out of nowhere the screams and cheers of a bouncy blond could be heard nearing at top speed. "They're here!!!!"

"Who's here Holly?" Rachel was getting annoyed

"The kids of course!!"

As if on cue 4 gigantic yellow buses could be seen nearing up the hill. They all came to a stop and as soon as the doors opened a large crowd of screaming kids could be heard streaming out of the buses. The Bull kept shouting orders through his blow horn, which they all seemed to follow.

"Wow, he's really got them on a leash"

"Hey Davis, TK, nice of you to join us" 

"Anytime Sam" Davis stopped as he heard screaming noises coming from the third bus. A very short, and somewhat monstrous looking woman another taller, and larger, and unbelievably even more horrible woman came followed by two girls.

"Doesn't the first one kind of get you in the mood for a Keebler cookie?"Samantha muttered silently

"What about the other one, is she a woman or a quarter-back?" Davis followed, until the two women approached them.

"You are the counselors?"

"Yes ma'm, great to see you Mrs. Pepperell, Mrs. Lulu"

"Hello Seth, it seems that we have two little troublemakers over here" Mrs. Pepperell pointed to the two girls.

"She started it!!"

"Did not, it was your fault"

"No, it wasn't"

"Yes it was!!"

Mrs. Lulu was really pissed off. "Christina, Lorraine!! Shut up, both of you!!"

The taller girl spoke up "You heard her Christy, put a sock in it!!"

"Oh bite me Lori!"

Kari went up to both of them "Hey guys what's up, why are you two fighting?"

Both girls started laughing, "We weren't fighting" "Yeah, we were just messing around with the Pepsi and some pizza" That would be an interesting story.

"TK, Kari, why don't you two get these girls cleaned up?"

"Sure, lets go Kari, common girls" 

They reached the lavatory and both girls went running in, they were covered from head to toe with Pepsi and old pizza residue.

"We'll wait out here ok?" Kari turned to TK "You want to tell me what's going on or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"What are you talking about?" 

"You and Rachel, what happened last night, you two were so quiet, did something happen out there?"

"Well.." He was hesitant to answer.

"Something did happen!"

"I'm not going to lie to you, something happened"

"And?" She was staring directly at his eyes.

"And, sorry I can't tell you, it's a promise"

"Since when are you and she so tight??"

"No, you don't understand!"

"Keeping secrets with each other, glad to see you two are getting so chummy"

"Kari, please try to understand"

"Whatever"

At that time the two girls came running back. "We're done!!"

TK looked up at Kari and decided there would be time for this later. "So, you two ready?"

"Yup"

As they kept walking the smaller brown haired girl spoke up "Why do you look so mad Kari?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard Seth say it"

The dark haired one chirped up also "And you're TK right? Weird name…"

"Well, lets see" He pointed to each one "You're Lorraine, and you are Christina right?"

"Wrong TK" Kari humphed

"She's Lori" Christy started

"And she's Christy" Lori finished

"So Lori, you're like9, 10..?

"Nope I'm 8"

"Oh, sorry, and Christy, you're like what 6???"

She was angered "I'm 8 too!!"

They both saw two small boys waving at the girls. "See you later TK, Kari, our friends are over there"

"Yeah bye!!"

The two girls hurried up and joined their two friends.

"Remember that Kari, being 8 yrs old?"

How could she forget, that's when her life totally turned around. "It was great, wasn't it?

"I met you didn't I?" He looked at her in a way that would always make her heart stop.

"Listen Kari, I know you trust me and all, but this is just something I need to keep to myself for a while, you understand?"

"No, but I guess I'll have to"

"You're the best Kari!!"He kissed her cheek and took off "I got to go see someone! I'll catch up with you later!"

Chills ran down her spine as she thought of who that person could possibly be, one name came to mind.

# Somewhere near the mess hall

TK and Davis stood there talking. Both wore very worried expression on his face.

"How could I let this happen!"

"I hate keeping this a secret"

"You think I like it??"

"No, sorry I have no idea how hard it must be on you"

"Yeah, well"

"But that kiss was amazing man!! That girl has a magic tongue!"

He was overly annoyed "I'm so glad to hear that Sweet lips, but can't you see how mixed up I'm getting over here!"

"Really, just wait a little longer, and then neither you or I will have to keep this a secret"

"Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me!"

"You just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Ditto, but look at it this way, who ever thought you two would hook up like that?"

"Not me that's for sure"

"Admit it, she was a bit hung over you"

"What can I say, I got the charm!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that"

Well that's another enigma for now.What's going on now. Honestly….I have no idea!!No, just kidding. I tried to get this chapter up as soon as possible so sorry if its not as good or just plain stupid. I'll try to do better next time, which believe me will be pretty soon. Anyway, on that note I just want to thank my two biggest pains, or errrr… friends, Julie (The blond Nightmare!!) and Isabel (Christy aka The Bear), because without their nagging…*cough*…..I mean support, this fic wouldn't be here.

Good-bye and God-bless

TK's Angel

P.S: I am so going to get my ass kicked over the "Bear" thing


	4. Further Complications

TKA: So yeah, I suppose its been a while since I've been writing

TKA: So yeah, I suppose it's been a while since I've been writing. Well, I decided to give Patamon and Gatomon a much-needed break and just continue on with the intro myself. Well, this is one of the last chapters in this Takari fic. I know I have no excuse for not writing lately, but like a lot of you, I was just too disappointed with the second season finale of Digimon. And I haven't been seeing a lot of Takaris being posted either. Anyways, I know I introduce a lot of names, but bear in mind that only those with last names are really going to be the ones who are important. But whatever, thank you for reading this and on with the story. 

**"Guys and Girls: Further Complications"**

** **

TK walked away from the Mess Hall, that most of been one of the weirdest conversations he had ever had in his life! And being with Davis didn't make it much of a surprise that it was either. He sighed as he kept on walking until he bumped into something or rather someone.

"I'm really sorry Sam, I didn't see you there"

"No problem TK, actually, I was hoping that I would bump into you, I just want to say thanks"

"Really, its no big deal"

"Yeah it is, I know Rachel is giving you a really hard time about it with Kari and all"

"Its fine, really. Davis is one of my best friends, its good that you two got together…I'm just sorry that me and Rachel caught you guys making out yesterday"

She blushed and giggled a bit. "Thanks for waiting for us to get there first so there wouldn't be trouble"

"No problem, but I gotta say, that whole Pepto Bismol thing and going and coming back separately was a really good idea. Personally I would of never thought you guys capable" He laughed at the memory, both parties had been very surprised to stumble upon each other, well, maybe not Rachel.

"If I know Rachel at all, she probably planned it on purpose so you would find us. Be careful TK, she'll definitely use this as blackmail. She knows you wouldn't tell on Davis like that"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the advice Sam, I'll see you around!"

"See you later TK, hey, do you know where Davis is?"

"Yeah he went into the Mess Hall to help with the kids"

"I should be there too"

And with that Samantha took off also. TK laughed to himself at the sight of her running at top speed to see Davis, she was a really nice girl he could tell why Davis really liked her. As he kept on walking to the basketball court The Bull caught him. He didn't look happy at all.

"Takaishi, may I have a word with you?"

TK just rolled his eyes and turned around to see him, he knew better than to get The Bull angry. "Yes Sir?"

"It has come to my attention that you and my niece have been becoming rather 'chummy' lately"

"Its not what you think Sir, your nice and I are just good friends" Somehow it was rather difficult for him to say those words, 'friends' wasn't exactly the most appropriate term to define the relation between him and Rachel. 

"Listen boy, it's not like me to give advice to young ones like you, but I'm telling you avoid trouble, Rachel is very 'vivid' if you know what I mean." TK couldn't believe what he was witnessing, The Bull actually winked and smiled at him, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. "Now get your butt off to that basketball court the kids are waiting!!!!"Well that moment was over.

**_Meanwhile_**

Kari walked up to Seth who was holding the camp assignments in his hand. "Hey Seth, do you know which area I'm assigned to?"

Seth smiled at her, "Yeah you've got Arts and Crafts, that's right next to junior cabin. All the kids have been split up in 4 groups; they will be introduced at the Mess Hall, Arts and Crafts room, Basketball Court and near the Lake. You, Charlie and 2 others have A & C, Holly and I also have 2 more partners and we're in the Lake area, Davis and Samantha have the Mess Hall, as always with other counselors…"

Kari processed the information in her head, wasn't Davis supposed to help TK in the Basketball court? But then, an even harder thought hit her head. "Seth, where's Rachel supposed to be?"

He stumbled a bit "Uhmm, she's assigned with TK."

"What?!"

"Well, she made it a really good point on how there should be 2 guys and 2 girls for every group, and well, she was supposed to be with Samantha in the Mess Hall but she wanted to change and" he kept on stumbling with words "and Davis really didn't have a problem with it"

"Why the hell?!" She was fuming, and Seth tried desperately to calm her down.

"Kari common, you don't have to be so jealous about it" As the words left his mouth he had suddenly realized they were highly unwelcome.

"Jealous, I'm not jealous!!!" She screamed as she hit the small table next to her, causing all that was on top of it to fall down.

He stated sarcastically "Yeah, you're not jealous at all"

"Me? I'm not jealous…. I'm just…sentimental" 

Seth eyed her with a grin on his face; an equal one appeared on her as they both started to laugh hysterically. "Sentimental, that's a good one Kari".

**_And at the Basketball court_**

**_ _**

TK kept walking on to the court with a big smile on his face, which had quickly dissipated when he saw a familiar face waving at him.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"You're my new partner. Davis and I had a little trade off" She stated rather mischievously

"I just thought he wanted some food while he was in the Mess Hall. What do you mean you had a trade off?"

"It's a long story and our fellow counselors and kids are waiting for us." He stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel, you're not leaving till you tell me"

"My, aren't we commanding" She laughed at him "The point is he really didn't have a problem leaving with Samantha"

"I know him, he just wouldn't bail on me like that, not without telling me first"

"Love does that to a person"

"He's not a person, he's Davis" He said in a joking-tone, but straightened his face again and became very serious. "Cut the crap Rachel"

"Well lets just say that for Davis, silence ain't cheap, specially with me" With that she removed his hand from her shoulder. "So you're coming or not?" She winked at him. He had no choice but to follow her.

He was greeted by the sigh of about 150 or so kids and two other counselors. By the looks of it the children were about 10 or 11 years old. "How old are the kids supposed to be?"

"There's only admittance to kids who are seven to eleven years old. This is the oldest group, even though there are a few ten year olds mixed in, but that always happens." She pointed to the other counselors "They will be with us too, the tall guy is Chris and that girl next to him is Julie"

After a long moment of introductions and explanations all the kids were sent to there relative cabins thanks to the help of their counselors. After a few hours or so of orientation and a meal they would be ready to start the days activities. All the counselors were called up to a final meeting.

Mrs. Pepperell and Mrs. Lulu eyed all of the counselors closely as The Bull spoke. "Now, each activity will be rotated, your only job is to keep an eye on the kids as the do them. There will be a counselor in every assigned area attending to the kids' needs"

Rachel lifts her hand up "Mr. Arisawa, isn't it better if we're paired up in groups" Kari, TK and the others knew exactly where she was going with that idea.

Mrs. Lulu spoke up, "That would be an excellent idea Rachel, I think you should have first pick" 

The Bull quickly saw what was coming "I think we should let someone else have first pick, just to be fair. I also think Takaishi should be the one with that honor" TK was amazed by what the said "So go on boy, you get first pick, it has to be a lady though; just to make things fair"

TK looked directly at him and gave him a small smile of appreciation. His choice would be a hard one. He couldn't pick Kari because that would certainly anger Rachel more; he refused to pick Rachel because of Kari, Samantha would probably want to be with Davis; and Holly was just, well she was just Holly!!

"I guess I pick Julie" Rachel and Kari were both shocked

"What?!" They both shouted in unison and eyed each other with hatred.

The Bull just watched them closely "I think you and Kamiya would be a great team Rachel" The group broke on to high laughter, obviously rumors had been running through the entire camp. "Well then that's settled, all of you are free to puck your groups"

"Wait a minute, what about the whole guy/girl thing?" Kari protested

"We'll just make an exception this time" Mrs. Pepperell spoke for the The Bull who was busy talking to some of the counselors

"Couldn't have said it better myself" he beamed and grabbed his sheet board and pencil. "Now all of you listen clearly, we've got:"

"TK and Julie in the basketball court area"

"Kari and Rachel in the A & C room"

"Davis and Samantha in the tennis court area"

"Charlie and Scott near the lake"

"Holly and Seth in the swimming pool area"

"Chris and Meredith in the mess hall"

"Lyle and Claudia in the archery center"

"And Wayne and Kate near the senior cabins" 

"All other areas such ass theatre, dance and other sports aren't too necessary so they will be covered by other members of the staff, is that understood?"

They all nodded quickly, he kept speaking "Ok, now all of you head to your areas. "You will be accompanied by the teachers who shall be instructing there as well, and the security staff also who will be helping in extreme matters" They all followed suit and split apart.

Before they knew it two weeks had already gone by, time does fly when you're having fun. Those two weeks had been rather un eventful compared to those first two days. TK sat in the Mess Hall table talking to Davis.

"So, I guess Rachel has clamed down a bit huh TK?" Davis gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Well, since you and Sam decided to spill out the truth she finally realized that she can't blackmail me" He chuckled "It's a good thing too, Kari was ready to kill me" Just as he was finished Charlie came up to them.

"You're not out of the woods yet TK, she's got something up her sleeve, I just know it."

Davis interrupted "It's a surprise Kari and her haven't kill each other yet" TK was confused

"Why would Kari and her do that"

Davis just sighed "TK, its typical cat-fighting, there both after the same guy, you"

"What?"

"Kari has the hots for you man, its so obvious" Charlie kept on "If you can't see that, then I have no idea what planet you've been living in"

"Yeah, Charlie's right, why do you think she was so mad at you?"

"Nah, she was pissed that I was keeping secrets from her" Charlie and Davis looked at each other and sighed.

"Poor little naïve boy, question is, which one do you like?"

"What?!"

"You heard me, Rachel or Kari?"

He blushed and hid his smile "Kari"

Davis smiled "See, I knew it was obvious, second question, are you willing to do something about it?"

"Like what?"

"You'll see"

Unknown to all of them, since more help was needed around camp, some new counselors would have to be brought in. About eightteenagers rallied up in front of the mess hall, ready for instructions from the bull.

"All right, to those of you who don't know, these are our new counselors, and to you" He pointed at the newbies "If I see any trouble I'll have your heads, understand that?!" He finished with an angry glare.

"Boy, that guy really isn't good at introductions is he?" Davis whispered to TK

"Now, you have all been assigned groups, check the listings to see who you'll be helping. They al went forward to check the list.

Davis sighed "We have some girl named Cathy who's gonna join us" he said to TK and Samantha "Yeah, we've got Carol" Samantha slided in between them to check the list. "Kari and Rachel have some guy named 'Bugs' helping them" Right at that, both boys threw themselves at their laughter. "Lemme guess, is his last name Bunny, what a dork!" Davis kept laughing.

"Actually, its Sakaguchi" The guys turned around to see a tall handsome, and very well built guy. He was about 5 foot 9 and had dark hair with grayish-blue eyes. They both gulped "Heh, sorry about that"

Just then Kari came along "So, you're Bugs, nice to meet you, my name is Kari" Bugs took her hand in his and kissed it softly "What a beautiful name for such a gracious angel" Kari blushed lightly at his comment. Davis turned to see TK boiling……"Oh, oh…….things are getting ugly"

Rachel just smiled and whispered to Davis "Au contraire little Davis, things couldn't get any better"


	5. The Davis Plan

TKA: I really don't know what to say…

Gatomon: Why not start on how dumb you are? Or stupid or…

TKA: I think they got the point, haven't we been through this already?

Patamon: No, no, wait; there are still a few more things!

TKA: You know, I feel kind of in the mood for bacon *glares at Patamon*

Gatomon: You'll have to get through me first

*Patamon and TKA stare at Gatomon*

Gatomon: I mean, cause we're friends and all

TKA: "Friends", that's what TK and Kari said…

Patamon: Now that you're talking about it, why not introduce the chapters?

TKA: I thought I'd make TK and Kari do it

Gatomon: Err….they're kind of busy at the moment

TKA: Doing what?

Patamon: You really are dense aren't you?

TKA: Ahh…they're hopeless…….anyway I'll do it, finally, here are the last chapters of:

Patamon and Gatomon: The fanfic that took a million years to write!!

TKA: I deserved that *clicks button on remote* Huh? Why isn't anything happening

Biyomon: *Holding a pair of AA batteries* Looking for these?

TKA: You dumb overgrown chicken….*mumbles something about parrots on steroids* 

                                                              **Guys and Girls part 5**

**                                                                "The Davis Plan" **

"Who does that Buggy guy think he is anyway!" TK shouted for the umpteenth-million time that day "Being all suave and everything, so what? He does have charm, and money, and muscles and….and looks and stuff, what does he have that I don't?!"

Davis looked at his friend with a half grin "Well…charm, money, muscles, looks and….and stuff now that you ask" He mocked the already suffering TK.

"Don't patronize me Davis" TK slumped in the chair next to Davis. It had already been one long week, one very long week to TK. It seemed that every time he looked up to find Kari he'd find that, as he put it, 'good-for-nothing-brainless-steroid-filled-horse' all over her. Rachel hadn't made things any easier either, he couldn't even try and talk to Kari because she was always either hanging all over him or sending off Kari alone with Bugs. It pained him not to be able to see her, he had made up his mind to speak to Kari; he needed to make sure she knew exactly how he felt about her and everything else. Every opportunity was missed, and it was all their fault.

At that very moment Seth and Charlie stepped in holding a large container of red paint, some nails and a hammer. TK didn't even notice them come in and set all the stuff right next to him. Seth looked at TK "Ah…poor lovesick fool" he said as he slapped him in the back causing him to fall off the chair.

"Hey…what the heck" TK reacted as his head hit the floor. Charlie and Davis could only laugh and stare "Yup, looks like the little green-eyed monster took possession of the kid"

TK lifted himself up the floor and shrugged "And what are you raving about? Have you two been inhaling some the cook's 'cheese soup' again….you know, there's enough chemicals in that cheese to clean a car engine"

"I only sniffed it once!" Davis sulked, crouching as the memory of waking up two days after being unconscious came back to him.

TK took his chance to get back at Davis for his earlier comment "Well, look at the bright side, you made a new best friend" Davis looked dumbfounded, at which TK just smirked " The toilet…"

Davis cocked his eyebrow and humphed sarcastically "Did I ever tell you how incredibly clever you are?". TK chuckled and looked at his watch "Dang it, I'm already late to.."

Seth finished his sentence rather abruptly "To meet Rachel?"

He didn't look up, instead he just sighed and gathered himself "Rachel….Lucifer, Satan, Mephistopheles, whichever one you wanna call 'her' " He put on his old hat and stepped out the door, but not before hearing a chorus of smooching noises and childish comments. TK looked back at them "All right, cut it out" He laughed, you can always count on your friends to make the most ridicule out of a troubling situation.

Charlie waited till TK was further gone to turn to his friends "He doesn't have a clue does he?"

"He never has a clue" Davis retorted "That's why we have to do things like this to make the guy wake up"

"Is everything ready, are we missing anything?" Seth motioned toward the paint, nails and hammer.

Charlie did a mental check "Nope, we've got everything, all we need is to get them away from TK and Kari, what do you think Davis?"

"Leave that to me, I've got everything absolutely under control"

**********************

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', those words could not be any truer as one saw a raged Hikari Kamiya storm like a madman into the girls' bunkroom. Her shoulder length hair was covered with what seemed to be a molded brown substance and little metallic staples all over it.

Samantha shot her a look and swallowed audibly "I'm almost afraid to ask what happened"

Kari narrowed her eyes and curled her lips in an angry fashion, she clenched her fist as if trying to hold back a punch "You want to know what happened, you want to know what in heaven's name happened!?!" She half shouted, scaring both Samantha and Holly who were with her in the room "That [CENSORED] happened!" She yelled very loudly and vulgarly. 

Holly looked completely baffled by her reaction "That's a really harsh thing to call a person Kari"

"Oh put a sock in it, Holly" Samantha silenced her and jokingly threw Holly a towel in her face. She then tightened her expression to look at the brown haired girl. "Really?" She said, faking astonishment "And what did she do this time?" She didn't have to think twice about whom Kari was very rudely referring to.

"You want to know what she did, well I'll tell you" She banged her right foot at the floor, and Samantha was almost certain that she had heard one of the floor-boards crack "She told the kids that it would be so adorable if they wrote my name"

Holly stared at her "I don't see anything wrong with that" She frowned, unable to catch on to the story.

"On my hair Holly, with pudding!"  Holly and Sam grimaced as they noted Kari's harsh tone as she finished her comment "But that's not all, it seems that our dear Rachel also told them that I just love braiding my hair and that the best way to do so was with staples!"

Samantha stood up to stop her choleric partner from smashing a window "Calm down, please Kari, breaking something isn't going to help anything"

 "Not unless it's her neck I break" Kari released herself from her strong grasp. She sighed contently, her anger dissipating as the vivid image of her statement came to mind. "Honestly, first she goes after TK, _my TK_" She paused to emphasize the last bit, not caring about what she had said "And now she wants to wear me down? Well, she's got another thing coming" Her words sounded like a full declaration of war.

"Kari, now don't you dare get any ideas" Samantha warned her "Besides, where is she now?"

She glared at her as if she were a venomous snake "Take a wild guess"

Holly bounced up and down raising her hand "Oh, I know, I know, she's with TK!" Samantha hung her head and stared disbelievingly at Holly, she would just have to smack her later.

"You guessed it….and now if you excuse me I have to go"

Both girls panicked "And where are you going?" They were terrified she would do something irrational and reckless….like commit murder.

She smiled, a faint sincere smile "Relax, I have to go to the bathroom and get rid of this gunk" She took her finger and ran it through her hair collecting pudding residue on the way "I have to hand it to her though, she is quite creative" She laughed wholeheartedly and her friends joined her.

"Oh Kari, I almost forgot" Holly gazed shyly "Uh, Bugs said he wants to talk to you later, he wants to meet you behind the mess hall"

Kari closed her eyes and took a deep breath "And what does that moron want now?" As if it wasn't enough having to deal with Rachel being all over TK she had to deal with Bugs looming over her all the time as well. She couldn't have a single moment to talk to TK because he was always around. "If I didn't know any better I would say that Rachel is making him do this on purpose" She said out loud, echoing her thoughts

Samantha couldn't hold back her chuckle and turned to her friend "You know, its fun" She said out of the blue.

"What is?"

"As if you didn't know, the whole 'You think TK likes Rachel and TK thinks you like Bugs thing' "

Holly clapped and joined in "Uh-huh and the 'Bugs is after Kari and Rachel is after TK with TK after Kari and Kari after TK!" She said in a puzzled blur.

"Is it me, or is Holly actually making sense?" Samantha cleared her throat after her laugh "And this whole thing just drives you crazy, doesn't it Kari?"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard"

"Is it? Then how come you cringe every time you hear the names TK and Rachel in the same sentence?" Samantha said matter of factly, seeing Kari react immediately to her words "See, there you just did it again!" She noted

"Fine, if you say so, but I have no idea where he would get things like these, Bugs and me, that's just plain stupid" She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Same place where you got it first Kari. You love him so much you were plainly horrified at the thought of Rachel having him"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you get it, TK feels the same way about you that you do about him. He's also horrified" Samantha gave her a reassuring smile.

Kari didn't feel like talking about that at the moment "I have to go, this is all getting a little bit too corny for me" She made up the quick excuse, but Samantha's words still rung loudly in her head. It was true, real friends know you like an open book. She finally went outside, leaving Holly and Samantha to themselves.

"She's got it bad, huh Sam?"

"Just as bad as he does. I just hope that the guys' plan will work"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I know, it is a little farfetched, but don't worry, Davis knows exactly what he's doing" She gulped " I hope"

***********************

TK was certainly not looking forward to meeting up with Rachel yet again, every time there was something wrong it all fell on the responsible hands of him and her. He couldn't say anything, he was much too nice to ever say anything. Sometimes not acting at all can really get you in trouble, and TK was learning this lesson the hard way.

He was too steps from entering the kitchen when a loud squeal caught his attention "Well there you are Teekie!" The high-pitched voice could belong to no other than Rachel herself. TK had already learned the screeching chills of her voice by heart, but he would still double over in pain as the noises from her over girlish voice box broke through his ears.

He turned around, half expecting her to be there and the other half wanting Kari to be there instead. "Yeah" He scratched the back of his head as if looking for a topic of conversation "Sorry if I'm late or something"

"Nonsense, you came just at the perfect moment, Uncle Wilbur said that.."

"Who?" TK thought for a few moments "Oh, you mean the Bull, I'm still having a hard time getting used to your name for him"

"Yeah well, the Bull. There was a huge mess in here earlier, the eight year olds started playing around with pudding and got everything all messed up"

He suddenly laughed "It couldn't have been those two girls, you know, Lori and Christy?" Those two were TK's favorites of all the kids in the camp.

Rachel dismissed his comment "Well, like I was telling you, we're in charge of cleaning everything up" Right then she took him by the arm, a recent habit that was proving to be quite annoying, and lead him into the kitchen. It was then when TK noticed the floor the walls and… "Woah, they even got to the ceiling"

"Yeah, those stupid kids" Rachel snarled a bit

"Let it go" He knew she wasn't very fond of children, something very ironic for a person who worked in a summer camp filled with them. "This is a pretty big spill, are you sure we can handle this by ourselves?" He silently prayed to himself that she would say no.

"But of course we can" His expression turned to one of gloominess at her answer. Right then they heard a soft cough at the door, to TK it was as if the person standing there were a savior.

"Actually Rachel, they told me and Rick to help"

"Rick?"

A tall, good-looking boy of about 18 years came into view he to say the least intrigued Rachel. He was slightly muscular, with brown hair and very mysterious black eyes. She went up to him, almost uneasy "Well hi, I've never seen you around here before" She offered him her hand, he quickly shook it and let it go.

"Rick Ayanami, I'm one of the new counselors. I just got here yesterday" He spoke with a very deep tone, which only seemed to grab Rachel's attention even more.

TK slipped over to where Julie was standing and whispered in her ear "So, do you know what tornado came in through here?"

She took a quick look around her "Beats me, but I heard one of the kids telling say they threw the pudding all over one of the counselors"

"All that pudding?" He said a bit louder

"Yeah, some girl. I heard they also put staples all over her hair"

"When did this happen?"

"I think it was during one of the Arts and Crafts cooking classes" She shrugged her shoulders

TK was caught by the image of a girl covered in chocolate pudding and staples "Geez, I feel sorry for the sucker" And he really did too, if he would of only known who it had really been.

Rick was struggling to break out of the conversation with Rachel, which was seemingly more difficult than what he had first thought. Rachel saw him slip away and then went to TK once more.

"Who does that macho monkey think he is anyway?" She complained, for once loosing her sugary voice.

"He looks all right to me"

"You try to talk to him and its like he's not even listening!" She wrapped her arms around TK's waist, causing him to slightly stutter. "I wish more guys were like you Teekie, so nice and polite" It seemed hopeless, no matter whom or what came along Rachel had no intention of stopping her hunt for him.

Rick went over to the stove, where it seemed the mess had concentrated even more "Yo Maxwell pass me a mop over here" He ordered

Julie gritted her teeth, boy that guy really had a way of getting on your nerves "Would it kill you so much to call me by my first name?"

"All you dumb redheaded Americans are all the same" He mentioned not even looking at her, at this she replied by throwing a wet mop at his face which he quickly caught with one swift movement. "Next time you aim Maxwell, do it right"

TK could feel the circulation slip away from his lower body as Rachel tightened her grip around him. He did his best to try and pry away from her but was failing miserably. "I told you" She said spitefully, her sheer look of anger only getting stronger "Idiot thinks he's some kind of a hot-shot or something" He was just about ready to pass out when Rachel suddenly let go of him, he shook his legs relieved to see their color return to them and satisfied that once again blood was coursing normally through his lower body.

Rachel had taken her chance to drop a big container of remaining pudding all over Rick, all the while shouting "Serves you right!"

Julie, whom was irritated by Rachel's childish behavior, bellowed at the top of her lungs "Great! Give us even more things to clean up!"

TK was overly enjoying the scene unfolding before his eyes, it was funny seeing someone getting on Rachel's nerves for a change. He didn't think it was funny all the other times she had done things similar to Kari, but somehow knowing that a person like Rick could single handedly drive her insane somehow pleased him. And no doubt, it would please Kari too. He was suddenly stunned when a glop of pudding hit him square in the face, he gazed up to face the guilty culprit "Kari?!"

She hid her hands playfully as to conceal the evidence in her hands. "Who me? I didn't do anything"

Rachel had stopped bickering with Rick and turned to face her rival. "So, I see you managed to miss a few staples when you cleaned your hair Kari"

"It was you? You got smashed with pudding?" TK asked surprised

"And staples too" Kari said amused, never taking her deadly eyes off Rachel.

"Really Kari..I never thought the kids would take it so seriously"

"Oh cut the crap Rachel" Kari replied

"That seems to be a favorite phrase of yours now a days doesn't it" Rachel arrogantly faced her opponent. Their duel of words getting more intense "And what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to face my attacker"

There was a moment of sheer tension as Kari kept looking at Rachel. She, however, remained ignorant to Kari's remark.

"The children are at the lake" She snarled at her

"Don't you dare blame this on them"

Rick watched from a safe distance in the corner "If none of you are going to clean up, I'm out of here"

"No" Kari reached for some washing cloths and a bucket "We're all going to clean up" She finished, but not before throwing one of the clothes at Rachel's face.

She was furious "Shouldn't you be getting along to meet Bugs, I'm sure he really wants to see you. He must be waiting for you"

This caught TK by surprise "He what? Where?" He heard Kari say something about the mess hall before he left at top speed to meet Bugs for himself.

Kari coyly stood facing the door "You see that Rachel?" She spoke to grab her attention "He's doing that for _me"_ Rachel kept her mouth shut, not really thinking of a smarter response.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who seems to want you hung Rachel" Rick commented from a distance.

"Oh be quiet you stupid gorilla" 

************

TK had probably never ran so fast in his entire life, he wanted to catch up with Bugs, mainly to give him a piece of his mind, and his right fist too. He saw him just around the corner, he slowed down his pace to catch his breath and coolly stepped over to where  Bugs was standing "So, waiting for anyone Bug?"

"It's Bugs, and that's none of your business"

TK would not need any brawn to punch this guy, his brain was already enough to get him. "Oh really, why not?" He wanted to piss him off as much as he could.

"Because it isn't"

"Oh yeah, well, what's a guy like you doing all by yourself in a lovely day like this?"

"Cut it out"

He was suave and well built, but everything he held in physique and technique he seemed to lack in intelligence. "Is that all you can say? You know, Kari wanted me to give you a message"

"Really, and why would she send an insect like you to give it to me?"

"Well, she said that I should give you the message myself"

"All right, just spit it out" He grew more impatient.

"Take it easy, I'll give it to you" He perked with slight content "She told me to tell you that she won't able to meet up with you"

"And why is that"

"Well, she's in a plane right now. She had to leave the camp and urgently move to Guadalajara" 

"Guada-what?"

"Lajara, that's in England. You know, next to Australia, south of Canada .Surely you've heard of it?"

"I know where England is!" Obviously he couldn't tell the difference between up and down "I've been there tons of times. Me and my family drive up there every Sunday!"

"And all the way from Japan too!" He mocked him, trying to keep a straight face

"Only takes about two hours"

"She had to get there really fast, that's why she took the plane"

"How come?"

"They discovered a new cure for head-aches and they want to test it on her right away" This was so much more fun than picking a fight with him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Kari, she certainly had her hands full with Lucifer……er, Rachel.

"Oh, I heard about that on the discovery channel" Bugs lied, trying to sound smart "Yeah, don't they get it from like whale blubber or something?"

"Close, it's from pumpkins"

"Right, right. I keep forgetting, they use that for something else"

"Yup, to cure blinking." TK enjoyed every minute of his game "You know, that's kind of hazardous, I mean, with all that blinking going on you could pull a muscle or something!" He was on a roll "It could even cause arthritis in the eyebrows" He shook his head, faking shame.

"That's really nice of her to do all that"

 "That's Kari. I think you should head on up and go write her a letter. I'm really sure she misses you already"

"That's not a bad idea" And with that he took off, leaving TK to bawl over with laughter.

"A cure for head aches? How dumb can you be, even I know where Guadalajara is" He recognized Lori's voice from behind him. He stopped laughing progressively and went over to her.

"How much did you hear young lady?" He looked at her with mock anger and scooped her up in his arms.

"Enough" She smiled "Boy, you really must like Aunt Kari to say things like that" TK slightly blushed at the little girl's words.

"And who told you that?"

"I'm eight, not stupid"

He always enjoyed her snide remarks, she was awfully clever for such a young age "Has anyone ever told you how tricky you are?"

"I never get tired of hearing it" She winked at him, and put on a straight face "Uncle Davis sent me to look for you, he says it's important"

Needless to say, he was extremely confused "What for?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you" She crossed her arms over her chest "I promised not to"

He now had two choices, he could go with Lori and see what the heck everything was about, or he could calmly say no and not risk whatever scheme Davis had in mind. He was rather reluctant about going, but in the end made up his mind to do so. "What do I have to lose, it's not like he's planning to attack me or something" With that said he left to look for Davis with the little girl in his arms, who was giggling all the way.

*****************

That's almost it. This was originally going to be one single long chapter but it got too long so I decided to split it into two parts. I hope I see you guys in the end, which will be the following chapter. I hate asking for reviews, but then again I really love getting them. *Hint*

See you later

TK's Angel


	6. So,... how's life?

-I want to feel you; I need to hear you You are the light that is leading me 

_To the place where I find peace again_

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the life to my soul_

_You are my purpose; You are my everything-_

"Everything" -Lifehouse

**Guys and Girls: Epilogue:**

**"So, how's life?"**

It was amazing how everything in the kitchen seemed to be twice as messed up as it had been in the first place. The floor was now covered with broken dishes, more pudding, and various cooking materials and ingredients; all of which had been thrown around in cries of battle by Rick and Rachel. Julie simply refused to keep on cleaning and Kari had decided not to be in the room at all.

"If I'm lucky" Kari mumbled to herself "Maybe Rick will just finish her off himself" She heard Rachel's distinguished scream all the way from outside. Amidst all the madness that was going on inside her thoughts drifted elsewhere and she began to get worried about TK, it had been a while since he had left out in a hurry to see Bugs, well, she assumed (and rather hoped) that he had. Curiosity slowly crept up her mind as she realized it had been quite a while since he was gone.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Christy's tiny figure run down to her all the way from the hill at top speed. The child was rather anxious and excited to see her. "Aunt Kari, Aunt Kari come quick!"

"Wow, calm down Christy" She kneeled down and placed her hands on top of her shoulders "Breathe and then tell me" The child obeyed and deeply took in air "Ok now" She beamed "Is there anything wrong, did something happen to any of the kids?" She said softly

She rapidly shook her head from side to side "No, no, Auntie Sammie wanted me to get you"

"Did something happen?"

Again she shook her head in a quick motion "Uh-uh, she said it was really urgent. Something happened at the boy's cabin!"

Kari lifted herself up but never took her eyes of Christy "Which one?"

"The counsellor one, number four I think"

That was TK's cabin, her pulse began to race at the pictures that ran through her head "Did something happen to TK, or anyone else?"

Christy put one hand on her hip and took one of Kari's hands with the other "You ask too many questions, lets just go already!"

Right then Julie came out, she was covered in flour and wore a look of sheer murder on her face "I swear I'm going to get them for this one"

"You're just a casualty of war"

"Very funny Kari, hey, what's Christy doing here?"

Christy did not let her reply "She has to leave, quick" Kari apologized to Julie, but she just smiled and let her go on.

"It's not like we were getting any work done anyway, and besides I'll just stay and keep an eye on those two" In reality she was very aware of the Davis plan. Kari and Christy thanked her and began running hand in hand in direction of the cabin.

She went back inside, her resolve for revenge was strong and she decided to go along with it. She looked around for any hints that might help her get rid of Rachel. Samantha had asked her to keep the ruddy girl out of the way so she wouldn't interrupt the 'operation' that was to be going on. But now that Rick was there as well she was enlightened with the idea of getting them both. "Simply killing two birds with one stone" She said to herself in a chilling voice.

An idea hit her like a bolt of lightning when she saw a large bucket in the corner of the room. She took some keys from her pockets and proceeded to take her small plan into action. "Rachel!!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"What do you want?" Rachel was raging, if it was one thing she disliked it was being stopped from fighting.

She smiled innocently at her, masking her snickers "I just need some bleach from the closet to keep on cleaning, could you and Rick go along and get it for me?" She knew that Rachel wouldn't get the large bag all by herself.

"Why don't you just go yourself, you're the one who wants it so badly"

"And I suppose you want your dear uncle to come in here and see all this mess, at least be grateful that I'm cleaning, unlike you" Rachel did not answer Julie's statement.

Rick focused his stare on Julie "And why should I go, why can't the loudmouth just go get it by herself?"

"Be quiet, it's because she is the only one who knows where it is but can't carry that huge pile all by herself" Rick also kept quiet "Fine if its such a big task for you I'll just get it" She knew that both their stubborn prides wouldn't be allowed to be insulted.

"We'll go" Rachel took his hands and lead him through the short, narrow passage that lead to the broom closet where all the cleaning materials where stored. What they did not remember though was that the light switch inside the closet didn't work.

The space was a bit large and very packed with cleaning products so it did not take either of them much time to settle in and start looking for the bleach, another fact they neglected was that there wasn't any bleach to begin with. "I can't find it here Julie"

Julie went to the closet also and stood behind the doorframe, holding the door itself in one arm "Are you sure? Just keep looking" She muttered, and with a swift movement threw the door and closed it. In an instant both her nemesis were locked inside.

Rachel banged the door from inside "Get us out of here Julie!"

"And just why should I do that?"

"This is really mature" Rick yelled with a sarcastic snicker "Locking us up, come on you couldn't think up something better?"

Julie knew he was mainly trying to get to her; she also knew that within minutes of them being in there they would rip each other to shreds "It might not be, but that doesn't change the fact that you are locked up does it?" She placed the keys on the counter "I have to go see TK and Kari, you two lovebirds just try and have a nice time ok? I'll just be out there enjoying the fresh air and the daylight, see you later" She heard a muffled scream coming from inside, and she merely went out the door with a delighted grin on her face "She had that one coming for weeks"

********************

Davis and Sam stood outside the cabin, waiting for their victims. "Davis" She shot him a sceptical look "Are you really sure this is going to work, I mean, we could get in loads of trouble for this"

"One hundred percent" He pointed to the large container of paint placed beside them "When they get here they'll see the incredible mess and aren't going to have any other choice but to clean it up"

"And what if they don't? What if they go look for help or something?"

"Seth and Charlie have boarded up the windows, and we'll just have to lock the door from the outside"

"Seems like you've thought this thing through" She praised him "And then what?"

His pretentious attitude suddenly seemed to have vanished, and a small frown replaced his grin "What do you mean 'what?" He hadn't thought about what would happen after that, he just simply assumed that they would start talking or something. He knew that TK had been meaning to do so for weeks, and this was their perfect opportunity….being placed in an atmosphere where there was no other choice but to talk "He's smart, lets just hope he'll catch the hint and tell her"

"Tell her what? And what if the Bull comes?" She didn't like criticizing his plans, but she did have to admit that it was rather haphazardly scheamed. Too many things could go wrong, and what if Rachel was still around, she wasn't sure if Julie had found a way to stop her or not.

"Alright" Davis bit his lower lip, and took Sam's hand, causing her to smile sweetly "Lets just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best" He looked around so to see his friends straggly located around the bushes, he then caught Charlie's signal. "Sam, they're coming"

And indeed they were, surprisingly at the same time from opposite directions. The two children were dragging TK and Kari to the cabin. It was when they reached the front steps that they noticed each other.

Kari was relieved to see him, TK was grateful to see her. Lori pulled at TK's sleeve "Uncle TK look!" She referred to the cabin, which was all around splashed with paint. Christy let go of Kari's hand and took Lori's, remembering what Davis had told her about leaving the scene right away. Lori and her started running "We'll go get more help" They shouted when they were already a long way ahead.

"And how did _this_ happen?" TK couldn't take his eyes off the immense pile of garbage that lay around and inside the cabin, no matter where his eyes aimed he would see bright red paint spattered around every angle, and he noted how everything inside the cabin seemed to be turned upside down.

"I don't suppose it was Rachel" Funny how that was her first guess, though she rapidly brushed off the idea as she remembered that Rachel had never left her sight while they were in the kitchen.

"What about Bugs, maybe she told him to" Even though Bugs was lacking in the intellectual department he did take orders extremely well.

"I don't think it was him either, why would Rachel go after _your _cabin?" TK cringed as she pointed that out.

"And what do you mean by that?" 

"You can be incredibly naïve sometimes TK, either that, or an incredibly good actor" She didn't say anymore as she went inside to inspect the full damage. TK went in running after her, there was no way he was going to leave things hanging like this.

******************

Sam and Davis kept looking from their little spot in the bush, Davis was ecstatic "So far everything is going as planned" He took some time to smugly look at the sky "Damn I'm good" Samantha rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the stomach. They both felt something shifting around them and were gratified when they turned to find Julie and not the Bull.

"So, is everything going well?"

Samantha didn't let Davis speak, even though he did look awfully cute to her when his ego was in the stratosphere "So far so good, so what did you do to Rachel?"

Julie sighed evilly "Lets just say that I followed up on Davis' idea about locking lovebirds up" Samantha was utterly dumbfounded, but that didn't matter since she had to signal Seth to lock the door. She waved her hand and made a peace sign, which was his que to lock them in.

******************

While inside neither TK or Kari were aware of all the ruckus going on behind the door, they were inspecting their surroundings and calculating how much it would take to clean it up. Kari plumped down on the floor "The Bull is going to hang you guys in the flagpole if he sees this"

"I didn't even think about that" How could he? All that he was thinking about was her and that single moment they were living now. He knew she must have been mad, and he had decided that if he ever had the guts to tell her how he felt this would be the perfect time, before he lost her completely.

"We should call the others, tell them to help us out. I'm pretty sure we can get this sparkling clean before the Bull even comes close to it" She stood up. As she headed for the locked door, TK stopped her by placing his arms around her waist. A light shiver ran down her spine as she felt his warm closeness.

"Don't leave," He pleaded with her, mustering up all of his courage. She slowly turned around; he still didn't let go of her. Their gazes were inches from each other and TK could feel her light breathing in his neck; it made it even more difficult for him to concentrate. "I think we should talk" He lead her down and they both sat on the floor.

Kari tried to remain calm, she was almost scared of what he might have to say, and she decided to play hard. "About what? I already told you I really don't know who could of done this"

TK sunk his head "Don't do this Kari, please, not now"

"I really don't know where to start" She tensed up as she felt his grip loosen from her and his arms taken away.

"Then I'll do it then" He looked up at her, his eyes locked with hers. His lips began to move but nothing came out as he was interrupted by a loud, strange noise banging near the cabin.

*****************

"Shoot, somebody stop that idiot!" Davis was angry, he wasn't going to let Bugs ruin all that had taken him hours…well, ok, minutes to think out!

Bugs was trying to see inside the cabin, he had been hollering for TK "He was lying! That little insect thought he could get to me. I'll kill him, who does he think he is trying to act all smarty on me" Bugs hated being treated like a complete dope. He kept crunching his fingers as he walked up the steps of the cabin, throwing off everything in his way and making a lot of noise.

Seth and Charlie didn't know what to do "No way Davis" Seth argued "That guy knows about every single style of Kung Fu out there, I'm not taking my chances at getting my spine split in half" Charlie meekly nodded his head as to agree with him.

Julie bravely stood up "And you call yourself men" 

Charlie was very intrigued "Are you going to punch him or something" He sounded anxious.

"Do I look like I have a death wish? No, I'm just going to try to reason with the guy" And that was all it took, within a few minutes of her going up to him everything was resolved. They went off together; as they did Julie took a moment to give them the 'thumbs up'.

"I wonder what in the world that girl did" Charlie though out loud.

Davis was swept by an overwhelming feeling of utter relief  "Whatever she did, I'm glad she did it"

*****************

The bang they had heard looked as if it had already ceased, yet again TK drew his attention towards the girl in front of him "I was trying to say something wasn't I?" Kari laughed at his lousy attempt to make a joke, her laughter died down when he lightly coughed.

"Yes you were TK" She got more serious too "Is there anything particularly important you had to say to me?" She knew her tone would give her feelings right away, she was truly an awful liar.

He took her hands in his and began playing with them "You know, there are about a million things that I would like to say to you right about now" His right hand released one of hers and he lead it up to her cheek "For the longest time I've had these feelings for you Kari" Being blunt was the only way he could think of to say this to her "And I know what you're going to say"

"And what would that be?" But she was cut off as TK traced his index finger to her lips.

"That we're just friends" He stated "And we are. But to me, you are so much more than that" He could see a small tear gently escaped her eye "Kari, I've known that I loved you for the longest time" 

Kari gasped inaudibly at his confession, she had dreamed of this for as long as she could remember, but never thought the day would actually come.

"I'm sorry if it's all a bit too sudden for you, but I wanted you to know this. I'm so sorry for letting it all get in the way of our friendship and the other things" He felt himself go a bit pinkish in the cheeks "With everything that has been going around sometimes I need to remind myself that I am a bit daft when it comes to you, but I really can't help it." He grinned sheepishly "It must be the effect you have on me"

Kari was extremely overwhelmed; this was the side of TK she always loved, the chivalrous poet. It almost melted her when he softly spoke his words, his voice was just so sincere and his eyes shined with truth. "Takeru" She rarely addressed him by his full name, but when she did so she was dead serious "Since we started to work here, it all seemed to come down on us didn't it? I thought this would be the perfect chance to be with you and instead it's all been one very _interesting_ experience after the other" She paused to choose her words carefully "What I'm trying to say is, well, none of this has been your fault, and you're not the only one who has had something to say"

TK took this time to wipe of more of the tears that came from her eyes "TK, I've just been so afraid, afraid of everything I mean. I didn't want to loose you after so long" She took a second to grin "And besides, I do know that I didn't fall in love you" She noticed him frown but kept on talking as she placed her hands on his chest "Takeru, I didn't _fall_ in love with you, I threw my self in"

"You know, you actually scared me there" He took her waist and pulled her on top of him, so she would be curled on his lap. She intertwined her hands through his neck.

They stayed like that for several minutes swaying back and forth in a pendular fashion "When did it all change Kari?" He stroked her hair in a gentle motion, breathing in her soft scent.

"To be honest" She placed her head on the crook of his neck "I have no clue, but I'm glad as hell that it did" They laughed together, both very pleased with themselves.

TK looked down on her, smiling "Would it be ok if I kissed you now?" 

"Heaven knows that I've waited long enough for it already"

"Enough said" He lowered his lips to hers and they met halfway in a deep kiss. He grazed her soft lips slowly, pouring out every emotion through his lips. They had kissed before, but this one seemed to break the mold for every other one they had ever had. It was a single, solid moment of pure bliss compassed in a fraction of eternity.

He pulled away, almost cursing the need to breathe. "What's going through your mind?" He pulled her even closer to him

"How lucky I am" She played with his collar "But besides that, you have to wonder; we've been here for almost an hour and there have been no signs of Rachel.."

***********************

"Damn it Arisawa, we've been stuck here for centuries, the least you could do is talk"

"Oh I see, now you want me to talk" Rachel said through the dark "What happen to all the 'loudmouth' remarks?"

"I get desperate in the dark, must be my insanity talking. Nevermind" Rick shifted his position and took a match out of his pocket. He lit it up.

"You've had a match and you didn't tell me about it. We have stayed here in the dark for all this time and all the while you had a match!" She stood up for a second and reached for the counter till she came up with a candle. Rick saw it and gingerly placed the lit match above the candle to turn it on. Rachel put it on the floor "At least we've got a light source here"

Rick couldn't stand the silence "So, you're Arisawa" He thought of a topic of conversation "Funny, we have the same initials"

"I noticed that, R.A." At least they were getting somewhere.

"I heard that you're Wilbur's niece, is that true?"

She was quite glad when he had said her uncle's full name "Yes. You know, no one I know at this camp has ever called him by his real name"

"I guess you could say I'm just one of those respectful people deep inside" There was an akward moment of silence "So what's your story. You got a boyfriend or something?" He couldn't think of anything better to say.

She was a bit sad at his comment, the truth was she had never really had one she liked. "Plenty, but none of them were much as boyfriends"

"What about this blonde guy?"

"TK, he's all right, he's cute and nice. But not really my type" She was very straightforward.

"That's odd, word around here is that you've been hunting him down like a hawk" But it was true none the less, Rick didn't seem to think that TK was much her type either.

"I enjoy the hunt. And besides, he's safe. I saw they way he looked at Kari, they're meant for each other."

"Why did you all this then?" He was confused, from what he had heard, this girl never surrendered.

"I like playing the role of the villain" She admitted "Everyone must think that I am such a cruel person, but I knew that making Kari jealous was a definite way of getting her and TK together. You could sort of say I did this for them, even if it does sound like a lie" But she wasn't lying, she really didn't feel anything at all for TK, but she was very amused with playing with him. She was a romantic at heart.

"It doesn't. Being the evil hero can be good, even if every one does think you're vicious"

"I don't care what they think. It's not like I deserve a merit for playing Cupid" She looked at Rick, she somehow knew that she could trust him "And if that is so, than you have to give some credit to Bugs too"

"Bugs?"

"He's my cousin. He's not very bright, but he'll always do you a favor. I figured that the jealousy wasn't enough on Kari's behalf, I had to make TK jealous too" She pulled her legs up to her chest and looked at the tiny candle "I just really hope my efforts weren't worthless" And beyond her knowledge, they hadn't been it all.

"Then why not let anyone else know what you're up to?

"It would ruin everything, it had to look natural, as if I had all the interest in the world to make him mine" She sighed "Every story needs an evil witch don't you think?

Rick sat a bit closer to her "I actually think you're kind of nice, to do all this for someone you don't even know"

She smirked "Don't tell anyone, it might ruin my reputation" They were both beginning to forget where they were and what was going on. They kept on talking about each other. They had discovered a lot about one another and were really started to get interested on everything each had to say. Maybe it was the start of a beautiful friendship, or perhaps something far greater…

********************

It had been a couple of hours and TK and Kari still hadn't tried to get out of the cabin. Seth had already unlocked the door, and they had all patiently waited outside to see their faces as they came out. They all saw Julie approach them with a content grin on her face.

Davis was curious "And where have you been all this time?"

Julie gathered herself up "Well, that Bugs guy might be as smart as a piece of wood, but he's one heck of a kisser" They kept looking at her "What? It's true" She smirked, and everyone just shrugged.

"Well Davis" Samantha went over to him and hugged his waist "They've been there for some time already, I guess you can consider this a big success"

Charlie patted his back "We have got to hand it to you, you're the master of sneaky plans"

"Thank you" He bowed down his head accepting their praise. "It's good to see this all come to an end" He admired his work.

Holly sighed, she was a bit depressed "Is it really all over? I mean, we've worked for all this and then one moment the finale comes"

Seth agreed with his sister "You're right, it's all concluded"

"So this is it?"

Davis shrugged "Yeah"

"I'm bored" Seth cleared up "Now we have nothing to do"

"Yes, afraid so" Sam nodded…they all remained quiet, thinking of something to do. 

"So….how's life?"

The End 

Ok, so it was a bit more corny than usual, but it just came out that way. You could say it was almost inevitable.

It's been a long and heavy road to this, but I'm proud to say that it's over. I would truly like to thank all those of you who reviewed, it meant a lot to me since this started out being my first story in FF.net. To all those of you who kept coming back, I'm eternally grateful, thank you so much for your ideas and your advice. I have learned a lot in the entire year that I have been here, and it is all due to you guys. I was thinking of maybe doing a little one-shot sequel, like what happen to everyone a few years after the conclusion….I don't know, what do you guys think?

Signing off till later:

TK's Angel


End file.
